


Dumblepool's Day Off - A Harry Potter/Deadpool Crossover Parody Thing

by AghMySpleen



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Harry Potter (books), Undertale
Genre: Funny stuffs, Parody-Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Today and tomorrow is Dumblepool's day off.
Kudos: 6





	Dumblepool's Day Off - A Harry Potter/Deadpool Crossover Parody Thing

**Author's Note:**

> TheFaultInOurFanfic said that "Dumblepool" sounds like a ship.
> 
> Marvel and Jk Rowling own these fandoms respectively.
> 
> One of my little sisters helped with some of this writing.

Saturday, 7:00 AM, Dumblepool’s bedroom

Dumblepool woke up and looked bleary eyed at his Aragog-Man Limited Edition AM/FM Radio Silenced Alarm that Doubles as an EMP clock (LEAFRSADE for short), and fell back asleep.

Saturday, 7:15 AM, Dumblepool’s bedroom

“What a good dream that was,” said Dumblepool to himself, getting out of bed and touching his heels.

He patted his Aragog LEAFRSADE as he went to put on his bathrobe.

He pulled the curtains for the only window in the room open.

He grinned his special Dumblepool grin as he observed the lovely scenic view that was outside his window.

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were-

“Hold up!!!” Dumblepool shouted, “That’s the wrong fandom, you dumbass!!!”

Sorry.

“Hmph, you should be,” Dumblepool shook his head, “Authors these days.”

Anyway, it was a pretty great view, it was very bright and Hogwarts-y.

Saturday, 7:45 AM, Dumblepool’s bathroom

“$@#$ your #$%&@!!!” Dumblepool sang, while in the tub.

Saturday, 8:15 AM, Dumblepool’s office

Dumblepool was doing victory spins in his office chair after successfully sending mail via a gibbon.

He was very proud of himself, the gibbon had been easier to strap the mail canister to than the marmoset that Dumblepool had used on Tuesday.

Saturday, 9:30 AM, Dumblepool’s private dining room

After doing victory spins for seventy-five minutes, Dumblepool was eating breakfast.

He was having an omelet with guacamole, chips, water, ice cream, bananas, and a french toast bagel (with extra butter).

“De-lic-ous,” Dumblepool said, patting his stomach, “What a hearty meal.”

Saturday, 10:00 AM, the halls of Hogwarts

Dumblepool galumphed through the halls of Hogwarts singing his “Day Off” song.

It goes a little something like this:

“I am, Dumblepool, it is my day oooooooooff” 

(BUM BUM)

“I am walking, through Hoooooogwaaaaarts” 

(BUM BUM)

“Ah yeaaaaaaaah”

(BUM DE BUM DE BOO DE BEE DE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM)

“Shamalamadingdong”

(End of song)

All the surrounding students clapped and cheered as their Headmaster waved his hat and bowed.

Saturday, 12:00 PM, The Great Grand Goose Hall

Dumblepool ate some nice Hogwarts food, nuff said.

Saturday, 1:00 PM - 7:45 PM, outside of Hogwarts

Dumblepool played croquet with various students outside in the sun.

Saturday, 8:30 PM, Dumblepool’s bedroom

Dumblepool slipped on his anti-fossa socks and got into bed.

“What a fulfilling day,” he said, smiling.

End of Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Chonk chonk, watch out for chapter two.
> 
> I lied, I won't do Voltron, I'm still too mad.
> 
> By the way, "victory spins" came from this guy that is in the same class as me in school. He is a complete jackass. He calls me Cheez Whiz, because I hate cheese. I like to call him Spongebob, because he can do this weird smile thing that looks like a freaking cartoon character. He makes me as mad as a mad person. He isn't too bad.
> 
> By which I mean he is a Grade A++ Chonk.


End file.
